The invention relates to a belt retractor comprising a frame provided with locking teeth and comprising a belt reel which is rotatably supported in the frame and is provided on at least one axial end with ratchet teeth adapted to engage in the locking teeth, when the belt reel is shifted from a home position into a locked position. Further the invention relates to a method for locking a belt reel of such belt retractor.
In said belt retractor the belt reel is displaced relative to the frame for locking so that the ratchet teeth arranged on the belt reel are engaged in the locking teeth provided on the frame. In the previously employed belt retractors the belt reel is displaced in total such that the axis of the belt retractor is offset in the direction of the locking teeth so that the load is transferred via both flanges of the belt reel. Thus a very complicated support of the belt reel is required.